User blog:Bacaxi Cat/From 05/18/14 to 08/17/2015, my history on CPW and before!
Tomorrow, by the day this blog is posted, I'll have 1 year and 3 months of CPW, since the day I made my account. Since I don't really have much to do, I'm in my free time and I wanna give a chance for those who recently got hooked into the site know who I am, I'll post on this blog what happened since the day I visited the site as an anonymous person (3 years ago). A lot of bad and good things happened so far, but the bad memories are what still get into me to this day, most of the time, even though FYI I'm much better than before now. 2011 I discovered one particular creepypasta, the infamous BEN Drowned in a Brazilian blog about N64 games. They described it as a myth, even though it is definitely something not well known outside the gaming; it is far away to be considered a myth. But still, even with the obviously manipulated gameplay with emulator hacks, I was amazed and freaked out back then. I hit my head on the wall several times because of the loud noises, and I thought all of that was real, and I gave up on bying the game. I still don't own it to this day, but it's because i'm just lazy to buy it, and it's expensive as hell. Obviously, like nearly everything that has happened so far, I sit on a couch and laugh on all of my stupidity. 2012 Now it was the time to discover Sonic.exe. I was never a fan of Sonic games and I never owned a real game (I just played some fan made games... damn, I miss that fighting game soooo much!). Like before, Sonic.exe was something believable for my old stupid self, especially with all the "spooky" images. What made me believe on it even more is when I saw the picture of the DVD ROM. I remember I stared at the last image of Sonic (The I AM GAWD!!!11 One) for a long time, just to quit being scared of it. Did it work? Yeah, pretty much. Then, i decided t oread the actual story on this wiki. It was pretty entertaining. Then, I decided to randomly search for more pastas. For whatever reason, I always have those two in mind: One about some haunted copy of Twilight Princess, other is about some game where you do something with dots and then a lot of jumpscares show up, and the game ends. If you have an idea of what are the names of these pastas, please let me know. They're probably deleted nowadays. 2013 There's nothing memorable related to Creepypastas that year. It was the year I was quite sick of gaming, and moved on to another things; pretty much forgot about CPs. 2014 Oh boy, that was an ok year IRL, but a messed up one here, and the most memorable of all. I made my account on 05/18/2014, as I mentioned in the beginning. It was a good night, I was staring at the laptop's screen, where Microsoft Word and CPW were open. I decided to write 3 stories, and create my account as Enough30, and I had a shot of my mouth as my avatar picture. All of my stories were deleted pretty soon by Guy, who was also the name shown on that welcome message the wikia bot sends, and also the first person to send me a message. I was pretty frustated, but I didn't give up, so I used the good old WW and did my first forum post; if you read the story, laugh as much as you want to! While I tried writing many, many times, I would usually fail to write anything "decent". Meanwhile, I renamed my account to the infamous SYD and I met great people like Resident and Booboofinger, and Empy after some time, all of them great writers who took their valuable time to help my miserable soul. I then improved more and more to finally post something that stayed on the site for quite a long time. Then I wrote more and more, but you won't find any of my stories nowadays; I either requested their deletion or I did it myself when I had the rights to delete pages. I went to the chat not much later, and I met more people like Vook , the one who banned me and Fatal. Then the second shutdown happened and I went into a two week hiatus to come back like a mad train with 1K Km/h on the rails. It was the time I was starting to edit. My editing skills were terrible back then (and still aren't my strongest part, tbh) and nearly all of my edits were undone. However, with time, I took some more effort to do better edits (still made one mistake or another). I started to be noticed by the staff (especially the people who were admins back then, like Callie, Empy himself and Steve). It didn't take long for me to get rollback rights, and around this time nowadays admins like Banning and Jay just appeared. Then chat was back around two or three months, and I met more people, like Simba, Luigi, Zyr, SG and some others, but one particular user was special for me: Cassist. For a few months, we were great internet friends (anda bit more than that, hehe). It was the peak of myself around here, I was working as a VCROC, a position that no longer exists. However, around the time I was trying to get admin rights, a lot of drama happened, and I fell emotionally faster than I could say "Fuck". I then became some sort of joke, by doing fake retirement blogs; I was completely lost, adn edgy... Yuck, I hate to remember these times. Not that all of the drama happened only to me, but some others also felt different and decided to leave the place soon or later. People had their rights removed, people left everywhere, it was a chaos. And that's how things ended that year, pretty much. 2015 and these days In 2015, right in the first day, chat was shut down. I made a blog about it, and I promised myself that I would be more productive and avoid chatting. And that didn't work! Even though I did effort to gain some respect back, like applying and winning the rollback rights for a second time, it didn't last much. I again acted like a stupid person and tried to advance much earlier than I could, and while I still didn't get people's trust completely. I'm afraid some are still scared of me, but maybe I'll prove them wrong in the future, who knows? Anyway, after soem time, I completely vanished from my main account around February. So far, this year has been a really bad one, because of all the pressure IRL, but I solved this and I'm way better now. Because of that, I had no idea if i was safe to come back, so I made around 6 accounts and disabled them soon or later. Now I'm here as Bacaxi Cat. i'm a new SYD, able to do things without all the worries and stuff. Even though i'm still quite traumatized of the site (I'm still scared of uploading a pasta), I may eventually be an editor like I used to, but improved. So eh, I guess I'll see you all around the activity feed and the chat from Trollpasta Wiki, where I currently visit constantly, and if you read all of this, thanks for taking your time. Ciao! Category:Blog posts